Fangs
by magicmumu
Summary: Werewolf!Myka has a few run ins with Vampire!Helena (Bering and Wells).


Fangs

by Erin Griffin

Fandom Warehouse 13 mostly (with some fandom fuckery in Twilight, Blade: the series, Sanctuary, and Underworld)

Pairing: Bering and Wells

Werewolf!Myka/Vampire!Helena, inspired by doctoratomic's gifset. Unbeta'd and written in like an hour before work.

It was the smell of blood that attracted Myka. On the job, she tried her best to control the shift, but the moon was full and her entire body was in pain as it was. She already had a hard time keeping her eyes their usual shade, but more often than she liked, they would flash yellow. Especially now, as the smell of fresh blood wafted through the air, her already heightened senses going crazy for a hunt of her own. Myka followed it, her gun raised. After all, she was hunting down a serial killer that had raised questions and heightened security.

What Myka hadn't expected was the woman covered in blood from her mouth to her feet. "Stop-" Myka warned in her best 'I'm Secret Service special SHIELD wannabe section 4400 or whatever' tone of voice, and the woman's head shot up. Myka took a step back, her eyes flashing at the sight of fangs in the other woman's mouth. A vampire. And now this woman knew what she was as well. Damn the full moon.

"Of course they'd have to send a mutt to find me," the woman said with a smirk, the blood dripping down her chin accelerating at the movement of the jaw. She stood to her full height and took a step towards Myka. "Though I will have to admit they don't make them like they did when I was turned. Much better looking, I'd say…"

And then the woman was gone. Myka gave chase, looking around first before allowing herself to shift for the first time in that cycle. Where she had ached for most of the night, she finally felt the relief. Her dark fur surrounded her easily as her snout immerged. She had to clear her mind of the constant need to hunt, and channeled it towards the vampire, making this woman her prey instead. Myka lost sight of her for quite some time, finally picking up the familiar scent almost an hour later. The woman had time to clean up when she found her in one of the only streams in the area, Myka assumed to get her off of her track. The woman bared her fangs threateningly and Myka did the same to show she wasn't afraid of her. The woman then smirked, her black eyes amused. "Perhaps I will see you again, Mutt." Again she was gone, and as much as Myka searched, she couldn't seem to find the woman again.

Myka, now knowing it was a vampire (or perhaps several, as the rarity of vampires has caused them to hunt in packs, much like the werewolves did), researched more on her enemy, hoping that by the next shift she will have found and killed the woman of that night. It was an obsession of hers, and she knew that she wouldn't rest until she was found. "Oh Darling, that hasn't worked for centuries, and new technology has been a big help for us vampires against THAT." Myka turned from her research and stood, her eyes flashing involuntarily. The woman was there, her black hair wet as if she had already fed and bathed. She turned from admiring Myka's personal book collection. The werewolf assumed she was talking about the wards she had placed by her door to keep vampires out. She would have to have a word with the eccentrics shop owner and see about getting her money back. As if to sense her thoughts, the woman said, "I left her alive… and wanting more, in case you were curious."

"Why not the others?" Myka asked, knowing it would have been useless to ask how the woman had entered her home or even how she knew to find her.

"I was doing them- and in most cases- you lot a favor. I murder the murderers, Darling."

"From Mutt to Darling," Myka mused, "but it is not up to you who lives and who dies. Why have you come here?"

"I was hoping you and I would play fetch this evening, but you weren't out there."

"You're telling me you're bored."

"I have never met a werewolf who could control their shift on the full moon like you can."

"As you said, technology has done wonders for the likes of us," Myka replied, "as has medical advancements…"

The woman nodded to this, then said after a moment, "I also appretiate the chase."

"You ARE bored."

"Guilty."

"I don't have time to play supernatural games with you…"

"H.G… Helena."

"Helena… I have other things I am working on, and there is another unit looking for you, though I've ruled you out as the one causing all the trouble these days," Myka said slowly, unsure where else to go with this conversation. She turned, as if to go back to her desk.

Helena took the steps neccisary so that they were face to face now with mere inches between them. Myka wasn't sure why she hadn't backed away or shifted or even bared her teeth to keep this woman at bay. "I'm integued by you. There, I said it. I want to know how someone like you could work for… them." The long and painful history between supernatural beings such as werewolves and vampires and other oddities, and the mortal world went unspoken between them. As was the millia war just between vampires and werewolves that had only come to pass in the last couple of decades.

"I don't. Not nessicarily," Myka said. "I work independantly for anyone who needs help with rogue beings who aren't in line with the Human Protection Act of 2001. I understand the need to feed, but there are, for some reason, willing participants out there. There is no need to kill people. Same goes for other werewolves hunting outside of known territories and kidnapping whoever and turing them against their will. I just don't think it is right."

"So you've worked in the Sanctuary," Helena said.

"There are some that I have found homes for there, yes," Myka said.

"And the Werehouse?"

"Yes. I have crossed paths with many Warehouse agents over the years. The current Caretaker of Number 13 has been trying to recruite me for almost 5 years now."

"A werewolf tracker who actually knows what it is they are tracking AND is aware of what goes bump in the night? I'd say she'd salavate to have you join their little team, dear."

"And what about you? Are you for hire or are you just a vigilante?" Myka asked.

"When I want to be," Helena said with a smile. She brushed past Myka in the most delicious way that made the wolf in her think of marking and mating, and Myka put a hand to the side of her neck and turned away. She fought the blush on her face. When she looked back up again, the woman was gone, but she could still smell her in the air around her home, which didn't help much. When she went back to her desk, there was a post it on the book she had been doing her most recent search in. On it was a page number, and it lead her to the monster that was still at large.

"You again," Myka said causually as she put the rabbit she had caught on her porch long enough to remove her shoes. She didn't actually like this part of being a werewolf, but she put up with all of the hunting and scrounging because the abilities it gave her were pretty neat. Still, she hated thinking that a bunny was cute right before she ripped into its throat, or wishing she could throw away the pages of recipes in her kitchen that use these small animals for the main course.

"Me again." Helena walked right into her home behind her, and Myka didn't say anything, especially when she closed and locked it behind her. She wondered why she wasn't afraid of Helena, but it was almost as if they were… friends? Friends, surely didn't make Myka's wolf want to mate, or Helena to give her the looks she gave her. "So what is for supper?" she asked.

"Not exactly sure, but I am probably just going to put this in a slow cooker for tomorrow," Myka admitted. She held the rabbit up and offered it to Helena. "I'm sure the blood's still warm-"

Helena's look of disgust was comical. "Thanks, but that is like me offering your wolf a carrot. We acknowledge its presence in the food chain but really not for us."

Myka chuckled. "Alright. I figured it would be rude not to offer my guest something to drink."

"Wine is good."

"Can you…?"

"I can, after I have fed," Helena replied with a twinkle in her eye.

Myka nodded and went to prepare Helena a glass of red wine, a gift from a client that she had never opened as she wasn't much of a drinker and especially not around the full moon. "So, to what do I owe the honor? Two visits in one cycle, I must say I am touched."

"Oh you werewolves think you're so cute."

"Fluffy, not cute," Myka said with a grin.

"I came to congratulate you on your capture of Marcus Van Sciver."

"I owe that to you."

"Well, as long as you acknowledge this," Helena said as she took a sip of the wine. She smirked around the wine glass.

"Now who thinks they're cute?" Myka asked as she moved around her kitchen and prepared the slow cooker with the ingredients for stew.

"I don't think it, Darling, I know." Helena lets out a laugh when Myka rolls her eyes at this.

Later, they play chess while an audiodrama streamed from Myka's laptop. Myka looked up when Helena took too long to make her move, one that she was sure would have taken only seconds to make. "What's the matter?" Myka asked.

"I was wondering if perhaps you wanted a partner," Helena asked. There was a moment when all sorts of racy thoughts came to Myka's mind and, at Helena's smirk, the werewolf looked away. "I'm sure there would be plenty of time for that as well Darling, but I meant in you independant work."

"I suppose… It's not like I am a fan of the lone wolf trope. Litterally, in this case."

Helena smiled a full smile now, not a smirk like the one that was usually on her face. "I think we would make a great team. Wells and bering, solving puzzles, fighting crime."

"Being and Wells," Myka said absently as she brought her rook to where she wanted it. "Check mate."

"Indeed." When Myka next looke up, Helena's eyes were their usual pitch black and her fangs were elongated, but there was also a fire that seemed to course through here even though Myka suspected she would be merely room temperature. In the blink of an eye, Myka was being stradled by Helena. "Now, about those thoughts on mating you've been having…" she practically purrs, validating Myka's thoughts that perhaps vampirism came with the ability to read thoughts. As Helena's lips crashed onto Myka's the werewolf felt she didn't care. All she wanted was to mark her and to be marked by her. She knew that because of who they were, one couldn't turn the other, but it made for a wonderful night for Myka, a great wayto spend the rest of her lifetime, and for Helena, the best century she'd ever lived… or not lived…

End


End file.
